The SJSU Bridges to the Baccalaureate program is a partnership with four community colleges: San Jose City College, Evergreen Valley College, Chabot College, and Ohlone College. The goal of the program is to increase the numbers of underrepresented minority science students who transfer from a community college to a four-year baccalaureate granting institution. The program will target primarily students from the African American, Hispanic, American Indian and American Pacific Islander communities. The ultimate goal is to increase the numbers of these students who go on to careers in biomedical research. To achieve the program goals the students will receive academic advising, be mentored by community college and SJSU faculty, attend workshops to enhance written communication skills and laboratory research skills, a summer research internship at SJSU or local research laboratory off campus (academic, industry, government [unreadable] research institute). [unreadable] [unreadable]